Mi vida sin ti
by Marin Silivant
Summary: ¿Como tomas la muerte de tu esposo?, ¿Como lo asimilas si sabes que este ya no podra revivir?, ¿Como te repones si apesar de todo lo amas? reviews despues de la saga de zell


**MI VIDA SIN TI**

_Autora: Marín Silivant _

_cuando mueres por alguien_

_Erick Rubin_

La habitación tenia un aire de desesperanza, de dolor y soledad… La luz obligaba a un cuerpo a despertar… no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo…

Milk se encontraba recostada en la cama, tirada, destrozada, sus ojos completamente rojos por el llanto que había derramado horas antes. Un llanto que termino por cansarla y hacerla dormir. Se había encerrado en su habitación sin dejar que su padre ni que Gohan entraran. No hubiera querido despertar… lo primero que vio le volvió a llenar los ojos de lagrimas… un espacio vacío junto a ella.

**_Amanecí en tu cama_**

**_Te ví sonreír_**

**_Algo que pensabas_**

**_No me podías decir_**

En otros tiempos hubiera despertado y visto un personaje roncando y descansando con la inocencia de un infante. Algunas veces le molestaba ese carácter despreocupado de su esposo, siempre era victima de sus regaños pero siempre la contentaba con esa gran sonrisa ingenua que adornaba su rostro. Cuando regreso a ella con esa apariencia de rubio la incomodo unos días, pero término por acostumbrarse a él, como no quererlo, como no amarlo.

En ese tiempo se hubiera quedado contemplándolo un momento hasta que el tiempo se lo permitiera, para al fin darle un beso en la mejilla y así despertarlo con más y más besos.

Buenos días ¿que quieres de desayunar? – habría dicho ella y él le hubiera respondido junto con un bostezo y estiramiento de cuerpo

Ella era capaz de prepararle todo lo que él pidiera, era algo lógico, con toda la energía que gastaba diariamente era normal que comiera como lo hacia, y por eso lo adoraba, aunque no fuera galante o muy romántico, era honesto y sus sentimientos hacia ella era de amor; no un amor como la mayoría, un amor puro, como lo era él… su Gokú, su querido Gokú…

Era el segundo día que había despertado con tal sentimiento, un sentimiento que se hundía en su pecho y no la dejaba respirar, le oprimía el corazón con tal fuerza que le dolía; era claro y real para ella que si es cierto que el corazón se puede romper. Llevaba dos días encerrada en su habitación, casi sin levantarse; solo durmiendo, soñando con todos aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos como una familia normal… los cumpleaños de sus hijos, las reuniones con sus amigos… solo dormida no sentía el dolor, no sentía su ausencia, esperaba poder dormir siempre… pero su corazón aun latía, era terco en latir y eso indicaba que estaba viva, pero completamente destrozada…

¿Mam�? – se escuchaba una voz preocupada tocando ligeramente en la puerta

Ella no quería contestar, no quería que su niño la viera destrozada

Estoy bien – decía mintiendo – sigue con tus estudios…

Bien podía entrar por la fuerza, pero Gohan quería respetar el espacio de su madre

¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

No gracias…

Mama por favor, mi abuelo y yo estamos muy preocupados, por favor sal…

Ya les dije que estoy bien – dijo tercamente la mujer

Gohan se retiro de la puerta con un suspiro, en la sala su abuelo lo veía con inquietud, gohan solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. El gran hombre ahora parecía incompetente ante este gran problema, temía por su hija…

Abuelo no podemos dejar las cosas así…

No, no podemos obligarla a nada…

Los ojos del infante se llenaron de lágrimas, no le quedo más que abrazar a su abuelo, a pesar de que él también sufría por la muerte de su padre, sufría más por el dolor de su madre…

**_Hace mucho tiempo no siento tus besos_**

**_Te estas apartando de mi_**

**_El fuego se extingue_**

**_Sin ti no puedo vivir_**

Milk había estado llorando todo ese tiempo, desde que su hijo regreso con la noticia… desde que se desplomo en el suelo en llanto… esto ya había pasado una vez. En esa ocasión la conmoción hizo perderle la conciencia, pero esta vez era diferente… esta vez sabia que él no reviviría. Lloro como no lo había hecho en aquella ocasión, lloró con más intensidad y dolor que cuando él enfermo… pero ahora, después de dos días de prácticamente solo sollozar esta vez se calmo un poco, la palidez de su rostro no cambio pero ya no lloraba con desesperación. Se levanto y camino hacia su tocador, se sentó en el banquillo mirándose fijamente en el espejo…

Se perdió en el reflejo… una imagen del pasado regreso a ella…

Milk estaba enseñando a conducir a Gokú en una carretera poco transitada, él era torpe por naturaleza, aquellas cosas tan sencillas le costaban más esfuerzo…

¡ALTO! – grito ella antes de que el vehiculo cayera por una zanja de la carretera

Gokú freno en un alto total, por la velocidad a la que iba casi se estrellan con el parabrisas… ella se contuvo en gritarle

Esto es muy difícil – decía él – no entiendo para que quieres que aprenda a conducir si puedo volar…

Ese no es el punto – dijo ella, estaba extraña, no mostró su enojo, se contenía en ella… - yo… solo quería que paseáramos algunos días… que disfrutáramos de cosas sencillas…

Milk trataba de resistirse a llorar, ya eran varias veces las que salían así, y parecía que lo que las indicaciones que ella le daba no eran entendidas… se sintió un poco triste y apunto de rendirse… pero el vehiculo comenzó a moverse… primero en reversa lentamente, para después retomar la carretera e ir a velocidad constante, las bruscas paradas se atenuaron…

Volteo a ver a su ahora rubio esposo, este estaba concentrado en lo que hacia, cuidando su presión en la velocidad y la fuerza en el volante…

Pensé que habías dicho que no le encontrabas sentido…

Bueno si, pero creo que es una buena forma de controlar mi fuerza ahora que estoy en súper **_saiayin_**… - esa respuesta inconformo un poco a la mujer – pero también… yo dije que te haría feliz, y si esto te hace feliz pues lo haré…

Al escuchar ese característico razonamiento de él, ella no contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, haciendo casi estrellara…

Ese hermoso recuerdo se esfumo regresándola a ver su propia imagen demacrada… su mirada cambio de melancolía a… furia…

**_Cuando mueres por alguien_**

**_Y su pecho deja de latir_**

**_No se olvida por un instante_**

**_Los momentos que pasaron juntos… así_**

Tiro de un golpe todo lo que estaba sobre el tocador, su dolor cambio a odio… dio un grito a la par que lanzo un puñetazo destrozando el espejo…

¡TE ODIO!...

Gritaba, lanzo todo, golpeo la pared, trataba de destrozar todo para sacar y demostrar como estaba ella destrozada por dentro…

Gohan escucho el ajetreo y dejo los libros corriendo hacia la habitación de su madre, Ox Satán estaba en la puerta tratando de abrirla, pero el ropero impedía la acción

¡Milk! – gritaba el preocupado padre, escuchándola gritar y maldiciendo al que fuera el padre de su hijo

Cuando Gohan llego el ruido se calmo, el pequeño empujo la puerta con fuerza quitando todo a su paso… ambos entraron pero ella no estaba… el banquillo del tocador fue lanzado contra la ventana destruyéndola…

Corría… Milk corría por toda la montaña **_Pao_**, corría, quería dejar todos esos sentimientos atrás… quería huir de aquellos recuerdos, quería odiar a ese hombre pues así dolería menos, quería terminar con aquel amor que le dolía en el corazón… corría con tal furia que despedía una gran energía, todos los animales del lugar no se atrevían a detenerla, era tal el poder que proyectaba que asustaba a las bestias.

Llego a la cima de una montaña, a sus pies uno de los acantilados del lugar… tomo aire y grito con todas sus fuerzas…

¡TE ODIO GOKÚ…!

Tenía tanta furia que quería verlo solo para golpearlo, golpearlo por hacerla sufrir… pelear con él para sacar toda esa furia que tenia dentro como una vez hace años había hecho…

�¿POR QUÉ! – era otra de las cosas que gritaba - �¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO!

**_Te regale una rosa_**

**_Y la dejaste morir_**

**_Hay tantas cosas,_**

**_Contigo quisiera vivir_**

Se desplomo… golpeaba el piso…

�¿Por qué¡Sí tú me prometiste que harías feliz…!

Los recuerdos se clavaron en su alma… cuando lo conoció… cuando peleo contra él en el torneo… cuando le propuso matrimonio… cuando se casaron… cuando nació Gohan… cuando fue de él… Memorias que le dolían en su alma, le gritaba que lo odiaba…

Pero ella se traicionaba, pues bien sabia que no era cierto… muchas veces había querido sentir eso por él pero le era imposible… lo amaba con todo su ser… se sentía abandonada…

No solo su corazón estaba destrozado, también su orgullo se sentía humillado… la madre de sus hijos debería ser más importante que cualquier cosa en el mundo, lo odiaba por hacerla a un lado siempre, por preocuparla, por irse siempre y hacer su voluntad, por ignorarla…

Miró al acantilado después de tranquilizarse un poco… ¿Qué le impedía terminar ella misma con su existencia?...

Se levanto decididamente, sabia que podía encontrarlo en la otra vida, sabia que él estaba allá porque entrenaba… era ese entrenamiento lo que le apartaba de ella… pero ella no era débil…

Sintió la misma fuerza que hace años, cuando se canso de esperarlo y se entreno para concursar en el torneo de artes marciales y encontrarlo… Esta vez era igual, ella podía encontrarlo, ser parte de su vida, y si su vida era las artes marciales ella compartiría eso con él, solo para estar con él…

**_Pero como el rió pasa_**

**_Rumbo hacia el mar_**

**_No puedo subir, y tu_**

**_No me puedes amar_**

Cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejarse ir por el vacío, pensó por un momento en Gohan, su pequeño, pero era un niño inteligente y sabia defenderse… ya no la necesitaba… Pensó en su padre, pero no estaría solo, él y su hijo se acompañarían…

Estaba apunto de caer, cerro sus ojos y dejo que su cuerpo se fuera proyectando al vacío pero cuando sintió otro latido en su ser… abrió los ojos cuando lo reafirmo… otro corazón latía en su cuerpo… algo crecía en ella… se retracto de inmediato de su decisión… pero era tarde.

Ya estaba completamente inclinada para caer, no pudo controlar el equilibrio y cayó al abismo…

**_Cuando mueres por alguien_**

**_Y su pecho deja de latir_**

**_No se olvida por un instante_**

**_Los momentos que pasaron juntos así_**

En un segundo todo cambio por completo, su prioridad de buscar a su amado fue remplazada por un ardiente deseo de vivir para un nuevo ser…

Milk sabía luchar, no solo combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sabia luchar por lo que quería, quería encontrarse con su esposo, pero ahora tenia otra tarea, dar la vida nuevamente…

Se logro sostener con una mano de una roca… decididamente se sujeto con la otra

Aun no voy a ir… aun tengo quehacer aquí…

Se dijo y comenzó a subir con gran esfuerzo, la pared rocosa estaba inclinada lo que hacia muy difícil subirla, pero eso no la detenía, como no la detuvo el fuerte entrenamiento al que se sometió al buscar a Gokú… como no le importo esforzarse para mantener su casa y la crianza de un hijo, el odio se transformo en agradecimiento a Gokú, él no la había dejado sola… le dejó la tarea de criar a un nuevo hijo… y ella lo haría muy bien…

Al fin logró subir nuevamente a la cima, se arrodillo de nuevo para descansar, solo tenia unos cuantos arañones y algo lastimadas las manos… pero su corazón estaba nuevamente lleno…

Miro al cielo buscando el contacto con su amado…

No creas que te desharás de mi… - dijo al viento – algún día te buscare de nuevo… y no te volveré a dejar ir…

Ella había decidido hace mucho tiempo comprometerse con él, a pesar de su corta edad se dio cuenta rápidamente que Gokú era un hombre dedicado por completo al entrenamiento… lo supo cuando pasaron años sin saber de él, lo sabia porque muchas veces el se iba casi por todo el día sin ella saber que era de él… pero también sabia que ese hombre la amaba, un amor que empezó con simpatía y respeto, que se fue convirtiendo en algo más profundo… a pesar de todas las preocupaciones que le hacia, ella sentía en sus besos y caricias su amor… un amor que con esos pocos momentos de paz estaba completamente lleno…

**_No hay nada que pueda_**

**_Hacer o decir_**

**_Que te haga regresar a mi_**

**_Tu alma me falta_**

**_Sin ti yo no puedo vivir_**

Sin ti no puedo vivir… pero… lo haré por nuestro hijos y me conformo con la condición de que regreses a mi…

**FIN**


End file.
